Team Portal (PRTL)
by Destiny Trailblazer
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR both had their quirky adventures, but what would happen if you added another team into that mix? The answer is an absolute cluster of nonsense. Meet Team PRTL. A hacker, a problem child, a prideful lion, and an obsessive machinist. What could possibly go wrong? Set in Volume 1.


Chapter 1: Less than warm welcomes.

Beacon Academy's starting semester was today. Kids from all over Vale and even beyond were coming to enroll here at one of the most prestigious academies in Remnant. People who have never even met before would soon come to be potential brothers and sisters in arms at Beacon. This was the story of an unusual bunch of freshmen.

The ship had just landed at Beacon, letting off all of the new students who would aspire to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. One of those student was a young boy who carried a large green duffel bag with him. He had caramel brown hair and a forest green eyes that just seamed to gleam with excitement. He wrote a blank white shirt under his forest color jacket with black sweatpants. A pair of headphones of the same green as his jacket hung around his neck. His shoes were more like green sneakers with a black wolf logo on each side.

The boy took a moment to breathe in and out before continuing to walk forward, but then immediately stopped at the sight of a two girls in the middle of a red cloud. While the hooded girl was a new face to him, the other was very familiar.

"What is she doing here? I thought Weiss would have went to Atlas. Well, that's one issue I just can't escape from.", the boy said as he tried to walk past both girls without drawing any attention to himself. Lucky for him, the Weiss girl was too busy yelling at the girl with the hood. Unfortunately, that didn't sop him from bumping into a girl in front of him. The girl turned around and look the boy in the eye. The girl in question stood roughly about the same height as the boy and had long indigo hair with cold blue eyes. She wore a silver pendent with an orange gemstone , a pair of cyan jean, a long sleeved white suit and a cyan-colored vest to match. On the vest's chest pocket was an small circular emblem that resembled the head of a deer. She wore a set of boots that bore a azure blue ribbon on the back end of each.

"Watch where you're wal- Ryan?" The girl said in half-surprise. "What are you doing here at Beacon?"

Ryan was just as surprised to see this new girl. "Honestly, I'd be asking the same thing of you, Polara."

Ryan and Polara were both old friends from the same middle school in Atlas. While they hated each other's guts at first, they slowly grew to respect one another over time.

Polara pointed to the duffel bag at Ryan's shoulder. "I'm surprised you're actually using that old thing."

"Heh, after you so graciously gave it to me? I'm almost insulted." After saying that piece, Ryan walked past Polara and continued to head to what he assued was the main building.

"Hey, wait up!" was the words Ryan heard behind him and he turned to see Polara running to catch up with him. "At least let's walk together." Ryan shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk, with Polara trailing beside him. Polara decided to break the silence. "I wasn't expecting Weiss to be here either."

That only drew a sigh from Ryan. "That makes two of us. You're her cousin. Shouldn't you have known about this?"

"I... just thought she would have went to Atlas. She definitely had the grades."

Ryan simply decided to let the topic rest. 'Polara knows Weiss better than I ever could. If she doesn't know, then I'll just the person in question later'.

Both of them walking to the main building, where many others were waiting for what seemed like an assembly to start.

Ryan groaned. "This is gonna be a long assembly, isn't it?"

Polara looked at him annoyed. "If you can't even handle this, you're in for a rude awakening."

"Clearly."

* * *

 **Ball room, 9:30pm**

 **Ryan's POV**

I was surprised how short that little speech was. It was almost like the headmaster was in a completely different mindset. Well, everyone else seems to have changed into their sleep wear as well. It kinda makes my t-shirt and plad pajama pants look lazy. Just as I readied myself for sleep, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a boy with no shirt and dark jeans sitting legs crossed in front of one of the windows, just staring out into the night. He had black hair and was quite built-up.

Well, time to put my friend-making skills to the test. I walk over to the boy and cross my legs like his and look at him. I thought I'd start off with a simple icebreaker. "So, what brings you to Beacon Academy? "

"Probably the same reason as you. To become a Huntsman."

That was all he told me. It became awkward. I needed to try harder. "Well, yeah, that's what we're eventually taught, but I want to know why you want to become a Huntsman."

We sat for roughly three minutes, yet nothing was said. I was close to giving up and going to sleep. Maybe this guy just doesn't want to be bothered and I was ruining it. I woul just-

"Many people seek to become a Huntsman or Huntress. I wish to know why. I thought that by becoming one myself, I would find the answer."

I smiled and said the first thing that came to my mind. "That's strange. A Huntsman studying other Huntsman. Well, I'm sure whatever it is you're looking for, you'll find it."

The boy looked at me. I noticed his eyes were a cloudy grey color.

"Luke Schwarz." That was all he said to me.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and looked back at me again. "Isn't it customary to give each other's name upon meeting?"

"Oh right. I'm Ryan Gronnwolf."

Luke stood up and nodded to himself. "I see. Good to meet you. Hope to see you tomorrow. If you make it that is."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

I never got an answer as Luke walked off. I returned to my little corner to sleep. I felt happy that I at the very least knew some the students who would be here. Plus, I just make one new friend. This gonna be great. Just you wait. Mom, Dad, Liam. I'm gonna be the greatest Huntsman this world's ever seen.

 **Polara's POV**

Ugh, I don't know why mom insisted I wear a onesie, especially the one with this grey bunny who is eating a carrot. Said somethign about it being a classic. I decided to see if I could find Weiss to talk with her.

All of a sudden, I had fallen to the floor, but there was someone else who stood in front of me.

"You should really watch there you're walking."

I looked up to meet her eyes...or at least I would, if her chest wasn't so big as to block my view. If I was a size A, she would be a size C at my best guess. Her nightshirt only helped define her chest. A fact that I...definitely wasn't jealous about. Nope. Nuh-uh, not in the slightest.

I stood up and brushed myself off and looked at the girl in front of me. Well, "woman" was more like it, because she was tall. Like almost another foot taller. Her dark skin and hazelnut colored hair definitely gave her looks that could kill, but what caught my attention was the tail that wrapped around her waist.

"Oy, are you sleepwaking?" the girl said, as she then plucked me in the forehead. It didn't hurt, but it definitely surprised me enough to snap me out of my staring.

"Oh uh...Sorry. I'm Polara Lanzelt. And your name is?" I finish by holding my hand out for a hand shake. This could be my first new friend at Beacon-

"The name's Terra. And before you ask, yes, it's real."

-Or this could be my first real challenge. "What are you talking about?

"My tail. I'm a Faunus."

Oh, that. Well, that part was obvious. Still, this is the first Faunus that I've gotten this close to. I take a quick breath before responding.

"Well, I hope we can be friends. Maybe even teammates if we get lucky tomorrow." I put on the cutesy-ist smile I can make.

"Yeah...lucky." She said. She then just walked past me.

I don't know why I felt so uncomfortable and helpless. It almost felt like I in the presence of a powerful warrior or a queen. Never the less, she did remind me of the trial tomorrow. I guess reuniting with Weiss will have to wait until tomorrow. I shall return to my sleeping bag and mentally prepared myself for the dangers of tomorrow.

* * *

 **The very next day.**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone had reported to the locker room to retrieve their weapons.

Everyone was waitng on the panel markers with the academy logo on it like they were told, and waited for Professer Ozpin to give them the mark.

"Remember. Head to the Northern end of the forest. There, you will find a shrine containing a few relics. You and the partner you meet up with are to go there, retrieve two relics, then reach the opposite cliff from here. We will then evaluate you after that. Any questions?"

One blong boy in white armor raised his hand. "Uh, sir, I have a-"

"Good. Then please, prepare yoursleves."

Ryan looked at the people to his left and saw some of them being launched high up into the air. A look of panic quickly washed over him. "Uh, on second thought, I think I'll just climb down." As he tries to step off the panel, he felt a strong grip keep him in place. He turned to his right and found that a girl had grabbed his collar. The girl stood just a few inches taller than him, with dark skin and hazelnut hair. She wore a black sleeveless vest with brown straps crossed over her torso with black combat pants with brown highlights. She carried a large serrated battle axe on her back, almost half her height. The axe itself was held in place by a lock that connected the straps to the axe's handle. As it turned out, she was the one holding his collar so tightly.

"What's wrong? Afraid of heights, little man?" Terra snickered.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Also, who are you? And secondly, let me go!" Ryan cried and he struggled uselessly to free himself.

"My name is Terra Agni. Besides, a trial like this is the perfect warm-up to our missions."

Ryan stopped struggling and felt Terra's grip release. "Well at least I will be able to get over my fear in a seconds."

Terra then looked at Ryan and waved. "Have a nice flight."

Ryan shiverd and the thought and began to repeat to himself. "This is easy. This is easy."

All of a sudden he felt himself getting launched and his calm completely broken. "OH GOD THIS IS NOT EASY!"

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. I don't know how frequently I'm going to upload each chapter, but I will do my best to keep this going. sorry if nothing much happened this chapter, but that's usually how first chapters are. See you later.**


End file.
